A Surprise Gift
by zielddhy
Summary: Written for Christmas Challenge at ShuuKira LJ community. Basically, as what the title said, Shuuhei gave a surprise gift for Kira. Warning: Smut


**Author Notes: **This story contains more than 3500 words of nothing but smut. If anybody is offended and give me a flame, it will be conveniently ignored. ^^ Anyway, please enjoy!

**A Surprise Gift**

**By: Zielddhy**

When Shuuhei asked him to meet him in his apartment, the last thing Kira expected was how dark the other's room was. Honestly, anybody in their sensible mind would at least light a lamp at night. But no, not Shuuhei. Who was the one who had suggested this meeting, hmm? Kira scowled as he thought of the dark-haired officer. Shuuhei was nowhere to be seen right now. Either he was not in the apartment, or that he was pulling a prank on Kira.

"Hiisagi-san, are you here or not?" Izuru called out, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Again, silence. Finally deciding that Shuuhei wasn't anywhere near, he turned around, determined to give the other a constructive lecture once he met him. He wasn't prepared however, for a pair of arms which suddenly enclosed him. "Wha-?"

"Ssshh," that smooth tone whispered huskily against his ear, "I've got a present for ya."

Recognizing the voice to be Shuuhei's, Kira relaxed a bit, but as he couldn't see the other's face, he still felt a little hesitation. Shuuhei's idea for presents generally involved sex, and Kira knew this one wouldn't be much different. After all, he could always blame Renji for giving Shuuhei that 'Kama Sutra – Limited Edition.'

He felt Shuuhei's fingers ghosting over his skin, and slowly a blindfold was placed to cover his eyes. As the blindfold tightened, Kira could feel desire stirring within him, and unconsciously he started to take interest in whatever Shuuhei planned to do with him. A calloused hand took his own, guiding him to what Kira assumed would be a flat surface nearby.

Hiisagi Shuuhei smirked as he watched Kira took uneasy steps, their hands still linked together. Deliberately taking slow steps, he guided him toward the bedroom.

Sitting down on the fluffy bed, Kira waited in trepidation as he heard Shuuhei's retreating footsteps. A faint smell of aromatic candles tickled his nostril; lemongrass, his favourite. What Shuuhei could possibly be doing? Sure, they had a great sex life as a couple, and Shuuhei was definitely high in term of sex drive, Kira could personally testify to that. But even after all this time, he still didn't have any idea about whatever Shuuhei planned. That man was too random for Kira to actually decipher a pattern about him.

Izuru was still deep in thinking when he felt a hand gently pushed him down. Giving in, he obediently lay down. As he felt the mattress dip, he knew Shuuhei was climbing in. Kira felt a body lie on top of his own. Soft lips covered his, and automatically Izuru wound his arms around Shuuhei, cupping the other's cheek and effectively keeping him in place.

Kira's tongue sneaked out, wanting to explore the other's mouth. But Hiisagi Shuuhei wasn't going to give in. Stubbornly, he closed his mouth in determination. Even when that tongue glided gently over his lips, begging for entrance, Shuuhei kept his lips firmly shut. Feeling playful, he drew back and opted to nibble on the blonde's lips instead.

Shuuhei smirked as he heard Kira's disappointed grunt. Still, he chose to place slow kisses over Izuru's cheek. His tongue trailed a path down to his neck, and back up again to Kira's earlobe. His smirk grew wider as he felt the other shivering beneath his ministration. Licking the ear erotically, Shuuhei whispered, "Have you been a bad boy this year, Kira?"

The blonde was startled when he heard Shuuhei's smooth voice, and couldn't resist a shiver travelling down his spine. "What do you mean, Hiisagi-san?"

The other chuckled and nibbled on Kira's left ear, "Yes or no, Kira?"

Izuru suppressed a moan. Biting his lip, he fisted both hands, determined not to let any sound escape. Shuuhei, on the other hand, continued nibbling and trailing his tongue, delighted at the way Kira trembled now and then. Realizing that the other wasn't going to give in so easily, he proceeded to another method. Gently, he trailed down a path to Kira's collarbone, placing kisses and adding a lick or two sometimes. Save for one glance at the blonde's neck, Shuuhei wasted no time before latching his mouth, sucking eagerly.

A small whimper escaped against his will, and Kira shut his eyes. As Shuuhei continued to suck on his neck, Kira unconsciously wound his arms around the other. He tilted his neck sideways, giving his lover a better access. Izuru moaned; Hiisagi-san definitely had been blessed with such talented tongue.

Shuuhei stopped his work, looked down at the red mark, and smirked; such contrast against Kira's pale skin. His gaze moved towards the other's mouth. Izuru's lips were slightly opened, definitely tempting and practically begging to be kissed. Much to his pleasure, Kira verbally asked him to do just that.

"Kiss me, Hiisagi-san." Whispered in a silent room, Hiisagi could hear it as clear as day. But then a wicked thought crossed his mind. Leaning down, he whispered back, "No."

Not giving any chance for Kira to respond, Shuuhei licked the other's lips, seductively tracing the outer line. Izuru gulped nervously. This was bad. Hiisagi-san was in such a mischievous temper, it wouldn't be easy to change his mind.

"Indulge me, Izuru." Hot breath against his ear made Kira once again shiver. Kisses were once again being placed all over him, and he couldn't help but indulge in it. Really, Hiisagi-san knew where Kira was sensitive and placed kisses just at the exact spot. A moan once again escaped him. Then he felt Shuuhei's nimble fingers wrapping themselves around his wrists, and the next thing he knew, they were suddenly tied up against the bed post.

Unable to see anything with the blindfold on, his other senses became much more sensitive. Kira shuddered when Shuuhei traced the line of his kimono. Knowing perfectly well what the other intended to do, he bit his lip. "Hiisagi-san, it's snowing outside." Kira pointed out as he pulled against the bond, trying to keep his clothes on, an effort that of course was in vain. He could feel his clothes being peeled off piece by piece, until nothing remained. Cold air blew against his skin and Izuru shivered.

A deep chuckled answered him, "Don't worry, Kira, I'll warm you up. Be a good boy and stay still."

Now that his lover was almost naked underneath him, Hiisagi could continue his ministration. Reaching for the bedside table, he took a cup of hot chocolate he had prepared earlier. Tilting it slightly, he poured a little amount of it onto Izuru's chest.

"Ah-" Kira gasped the moment it touched his body. Shuuhei's words played themselves over and over again in his mind, and biting his lips was all Kira could do in order to stay still. However, his control began to waver when the other's talented tongue once again made contact with his cold skin. Hiisagi Shuuhei began following one tantalizing trail of the sweet liquid down the blonde's chest seductively, licking up every trace he had made. He ran his tongue all over the pale skin, smirking and greatly enjoying the small sounds coming from beneath him as he continued down.

Shuuhei could feel Kira slowly became hard and he loved it.

Izuru's breathing was quick and shallow. Having a blindfold on definitely made him much more sensitive. He was practically moaning, taking pleasure in the feeling of Shuuhei's slick muscles against his skin when everything suddenly stopped. "No… Shuu… why do you… stop?" he asked in a broken voice.

Hiisagi could feel his smirk grew wider at the obvious lust in the other's voice. "Why, do you want more, Izuru?"

"Yes!" shouted Kira in wanton need. The 9th division's vice captain grinned. Reaching for the cup again, he tilted the cup of hot liquid one more time. Slightly more than the previous occasion, Shuuhei carefully poured it onto the other's abdomen.

Kira suppressed a shiver when the chocolate made contact once again, partly because he knew what would happen next. He couldn't help but realize that this time it was slightly lower, closer to his groin, the actual part he most wanted Shuuhei's mouth to be. He wasn't disappointed when again, Hiisagi began to lap against the sweet liquid. The hem of Shuuhei's kimono stroked his skin lightly as the owner continued downward, leaving a slightly ticklish sensation.

Trailing down Kira's flat abs, the dark-haired shinigami was satisfied on finding the other's erection was now stiff. Mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. He deliberately ignored it, and continued licking the chocolate instead. Some of it trailed down, but Shuuhei had conveniently cleaned it before it made contact with Kira's shaft, much to the blonde's disappointment.

Once again, the 3rd division's vice captain was left unsatisfied. Hiisagi's tongue was no longer licking and lapping, although the hot breath when Shuuhei spoke still felt so near. The other's deep voice confirmed Izuru's suspicion, "You're clean now."

A small whimper escaped the slightly opened lips once more, and Kira could feel a blush coming to his face. "More, Hiisagi-san…I want more."

_Bingo_, Shuuhei mentally cheered. Kira was definitely aroused now; things went exactly as he had planned. "Tell me then, Kira. Where do you want me to pour it? And be honest." He still had an adequate amount of chocolate in that cup for one more teasing session, enough to make Kira even more aroused.

Then, the words he had been waiting for arrived. Izuru's voice was small, as if he was embarrassed to speak it, but Shuuhei knew exactly what Kira had said. "On my cock, Shuu, please."

Smirking once more, Hiisagi poured all the chocolate. Tossing the empty cup aside, he watched in satisfaction as few trails of the sweet liquid trickled down the large member. Not wanting to waste any time, he began to lap at it eagerly. Kira rewarded him with a lusty moan when at last, Shuuhei's slick tongue made contact with his erection.

The dark-haired shinigami watched in satisfaction as Kira was reduced into a writhing mass underneath. Hiisagi slowly ran a trail down the other man's stiff organ, only to come back up again. His tongue worked all around the length, enjoying the sugary taste of the hot chocolate mingling with the pre-cum dripping from the slit. Wrapping itself around the stiff member, Shuuhei proved that he knew Izuru's body so well, as his slick tongue constantly pressed against the exact places where Kira was most sensitive at.

In no time, all chocolate had been licked off. Although he knew that there were still more in the kitchen, Shuuhei couldn't care less. Right now, watching Kira became frustrated was definitely much more interesting than getting some chocolate. A wicked thought came to his mind and Hiisagi whispered, "You're clean again, Izuru."

Kira groaned in frustration as he heard what Shuuhei had said. A part of him wanted to touch himself, but as he pulled against the bond just then, he remembered he was conveniently tied up. Damn it, why did he agree with this in the first place?

Shuuhei had rised to a higher level of meanness, Kira mused. Much to the blonde's disappointment, instead of opening his mouth and took Kira into that hot cavern, Hiisagi had another idea. The 9thdivision's vice-captain moved lower, and literally caressed the whole length of Izuru's cock with his mouth and left cheek. Then he did the same thing with his right cheek, moving up and down, lips wrapping themselves alongside the other's stiff member, teeth slightly grazing. Kira could feel Shuuhei's hot breath tickling his sensitive balls. Hiisagi even sucked gently at his sac, but he never, ever took Kira completely in his mouth.

Izuru's hands were now clenched into fists, a state that didn't go unnoticed by Shuuhei. As much as he wanted to tease Kira longer, one look at the other's slightly opened lips made his control waver. A flush had appeared in Kira's cheek, his breath no longer steady. A whimper escaped him as he realized that his dark-haired lover was no longer paying any attention to his leaking prick, and Kira bit his lip. That action almost made Shuuhei plunge into the blonde and fucked him roughly. Almost.

Hiisagi pulled whatever little self-control he had left, and channelled his frustration the other way instead. Groaning, he moved up and finally placed his lips on top of Kira's. But the kiss wasn't tender, much to Izuru's pleasure; the last thing he needed right now was Shuuhei being gentle all over again. A calloused hand wrapped itself around his erection, but Kira could pay it little mind. Hiisagi-san's mouth felt hot against his. As soon as those lips made contact, Kira began to kiss back and Hiisagi's tongue plunged right in. As the slick muscle explored every nook and cranny in his mouth, Kira could only moan. Unconsciously he pulled against the bond once again, wanting to wrap his arms around Shuuhei and made the head stay right there.

The need to breathe forced them to break the kiss, and now Kira could value what Hiisagi had been doing down there. Slightly pumping the organ in his hand, Shuuhei nibbled on Izuru's lower lips, still panting and breathing hard. He licked them seductively and asked, "Do you want me to suck you, Kira?"

"Yes," Kira immediately answered. Shuuhei chuckled at the other's obvious impatience. Removing his hand, he slid down and found himself face to face once more with the large erection. Taking pity at the blonde, he parted his lips.

Kira cried out as Shuuhei finally enclosed his mouth around him. The hot cavern was definitely better than just hands and he moaned in appreciation. Hiisagi began bobbing his head up and down, basking in every sound Kira made. He didn't even refuse when the blonde began thrusting up, forcing his mouth to relax instead.

_God, thank you for giving Hiisagi-san such a talented tongue_, thought Izuru. That slick muscle was currently wrapping itself around his member, while the owner still licked all the way down, and then back up again. Every suck Shuuhei gave him was accompanied with a hum now and then, and Kira could only whimper every time it happened. His fists began clenching and unclenching on their own. He could feel his orgasm swirling from nowhere, bringing him higher and higher. Only a few more licks and he would come.

Then Shuuhei stopped.

When the cold air touched his cock was when Kira realized that Hiisagi had left him. And so close to release even! He protested in disappointment, "Why did you stop?!"

A chuckle answered him, and even with the blindfold on, Izuru could _just_ imagine Shuuhei smirking above him. Sure enough, a deep voice spoke huskily, "Don't be in such hurry. We still have a long night before us." Izuru growled. Damn it, Hiisagi-san was going to pay big time once this was all over! Threats were already forming at the tip of his tongue, but as he opened his mouth, he felt Shuuhei sucking his sac. Two of those long fingers played with his entrance, moving slowly in tiny circles in teasing manner.

"I hate you," Kira gasped as Shuuhei slowly probed his hole.

"I know," Hiisagi replied heartily. His fingers, now coated with lubricant, still circled the other's entrance. Not really pushing in though, he wanted Kira to beg him for it.

And Izuru knew exactly what Hiisagi had in mind. But no, he wasn't going to give in so easily, thank you very much. After Shuuhei had refused to give him release, it was the least he could do to 'punish' the dark-haired shinigami.

But oh, how difficult it was! Kira gasped; he was losing and he knew it. No, he should be stronger. But then, he'd like to see anyone else remain strong while having their entrance fingered like that. He pulled against the bond once again, silently cursing Shuuhei for using such tough material and tried to fight what his mind was screaming at him: don't give in, don't give in….

Oh, bugger. Forget it.

"Push it in!" he half-shouted, half-pleaded. With another chuckle, Shuuhei complied. Sliding his finger in, he noted absentmindedly how hot and tight it felt inside Kira. Struggling to keep his control in check, Hiisagi took a deep breath and made his way upward, his finger still conveniently sheathed. His lips once again made contact with the other's ear. Tongue slowly and seductively nibbling, he started to probe inside.

Izuru mewled and writhed in pleasure. The feeling of Shuuhei's finger inside, moving in and out, practically fucking him was slowly becoming too much. It felt sinfully delicious. Pleasure coiled once more in his belly. At the back of his mind, Izuru realized that Shuuhei had shed his own clothes as well, although when he couldn't care less, and his now heated skin made contact with the other. Hiisagi's own erection pressed against his thigh, hard and throbbing.

"Please, Shuu," he growled, although it came out more like a groan.

"What, Izuru, tell me," Shuuhei said heatedly. He prodded deeper and deeper, finally finding the other's prostrate, and _pushed_.

Kira screamed. Gods, the pleasure doubled due to his blindfolded and tied state. He writhed relentlessly, trying to get any friction to push himself over the edge. But Shuuhei's body was pinning him down, limiting his movements, and Izuru whined as those fingers continued moving in and out.

"Tell me, Kira."

The command although didn't go unnoticed by the 3rd division's vice captain, was somewhat blurred in Kira's mind as Shuuhei began to move his fingers in a faster pace, constantly hitting that place over and over again. The blonde nearly sobbed with need as his orgasm started building again, reaching higher and higher. He pulled harshly against the bond, wanting to get free and stroke himself. His body trembled in pleasure, readying itself for a release.

However, a smooth voice whispered in his ear, "Don't come yet." Kira cursed as a hand closed around the base of his cock, preventing him from coming.

"Gods, Shuuhei!" He groaned in frustration. Vaguely he remembered what the other had asked him before. His body was demanding release and he couldn't deny it any longer. Finally, Kira Izuru gave in. Biting his lips, he cried out, "Fuck me, Shuuhei!"

Hiisagi's own nearly-broken control snapped as soon as he heard those words. His cock had been long since demanding attention and even in the dim light of the candles Shuuhei could see the head flushing in such a dark colour. He was hard, so hard it almost hurt. Grunting in response, he pulled out his fingers, and shoved himself inside.

Izuru screamed and his fists clenched even tighter, mentally unprepared for the sudden intrusion. His body welcomed it though, as it unconsciously began to twist and silently beg for more. Thankfully, Hiisagi Shuuhei understood. Not giving Kira any time to adjust, he pounded into him, revelling in the tight heat that was his lover. Kira had always been unbearably tight. Hiisagi himself was definitely well-endowed, but even after being together for so long, Kira's bottom still felt like a virgin to Shuuhei. It was like he was made to be fucked over and over again.

Shuuhei moved in a faster pace now, although one palm remained at the base of Izuru's cock, determined not to give him release. The blonde's moans grew louder and louder, his legs wrapping themselves around the other's waist, urging him to go deeper and deeper.

And of course Hiisagi complied. He grunted now and then, thrusting in and out as fast as he could, hitting the prostrate accurately each time. It wasn't long before finally his own orgasm coiled at his belly. Kira groaned as finally Shuuhei removed that constricting grip and proceeded to stroke him instead.

Having been left so close to coming, as Shuuhei continued to pound relentlessly into him, pleasure reached a higher peak and only a few strokes were needed to make Kira came at last. Hot seed spurted from his stiff organ and splashed against Shuuhei's muscled abs. The sudden tightening around his member proved to be too much for Hiisagi Shuuhei, and his own release also swirled. He pushed inside one last time. Grunting loudly, he came inside Izuru.

Panting heavily, he fell on top of Kira, and for a moment neither moved, each basking in the afterglow of orgasm. Shuuhei closed his eyes, silently sure that there was no better feeling in the world than this. Gently pulling out of his still bound lover, Hiisagi removed the blindfold and gazed into Izuru's blue eyes. Leaning down, he placed his lips on top of the other's. The kiss was gentle this time, and Shuuhei's nimble fingers quickly untied the knot around Kira's hands.

There were some marks left there, but Kira didn't pay them any mind. As soon as his wrists were free, Izuru immediately placed his palms on Hiisagi's either cheeks, keeping him there. The need to breathe finally forced them apart, and Shuuhei, still panting slightly, placed another peck on the other's forehead, and whispered, "It's a little early though, but happy new year, Kira."

The smile Izuru gave him then was the most beautiful thing Shuuhei had ever seen.

**The End**


End file.
